7Eleven
by resident vampire
Summary: What really happened on the way to Max's mom's house at the end of MR3?


Just a thought…Don't know if it will work.

We were on our way to Arizona, after meeting back up on that barrier island of North Carolina.

We stopped that night in a large cave. Fang and I went to find food while the younger kids gathered wood for a fire.

I had just spotted a rabbit in the underbrush when Fang walked up behind me. The rabbit scattered off, and I looked at Fang, annoyed.

"Max," he began, looking steadily at me. "We never got around to having that discussion."

I looked at him warily. "Yeah, I know. What did you want to talk about?"

That seemed to open the floodgates. "The reason I waited until now to have this conversation was so that we'd be alone. I saw a good cave to have a nice quiet chat in, without interference. You interested?"

"Been planning this awhile, haven't you?" I said. "Lead the way." I may as well listen to him, I thought to myself.

The cave turned out to be medium sized, with a nice large opening that was perfect for take off. I had passed it over because it was too small to house the entire flock. But it was plenty large enough for just Fang and me.

The cave was also very dark, but Fang and I could still see each other perfectly, so sight wouldn't be a problem.

Far in the distance, I could see the light from the campfire where the rest of the flock was. We needed to be getting back soon.

I turned to Fang. He was watching me with an interesting look in his eyes. It looked like…Love? I vaguely recognized it. Where had he looked at me like that before, other than when he was leaning in to kiss me in the cave, so long ago? What was with him lately? Surely he knew that it would be sooo embarrassing should the rest of the flock find out that he had kissed me, and that I had _enjoyed_ it. We would never live that down if they found out.

Fang started walking towards me, that same strange glint in his eye. "Max," he said tenderly. Yes, tenderly, which is very un-Fang-like. Then I remembered. Fang had looked at me that way just before I ran into his arms on the beach when I got back from…

Fangs arms wrapped around me in a strong hug. His hand rubbed slow, soothing circles right between my folded wings. I wrapped my arms around him after a moment, and buried my face in his chest. For awhile, we just stood there. But I had to tell him, just had to let him know…

"Fang?"

"Hmm?" he said, still rubbing.

"Remember when I was hooked up to the Valium in Mom's office, and I said that I loved you?" I could almost hear his face grow smug with satisfaction.

"I remember." He said, and I was right about the smugness; I could hear it.

"And remember how I told you that I didn't mean it? How I meant the rest of the flock, too?"

"Yeah. And I seem to remember telling you to keep telling yourself that."

I smiled. "Well, I do love the flock, the whole flock, in a special way. But, what I said, about not loving you, in _that_ way, well, I was lying. I _do_ love you, Fang."

I looked up to see his reaction to this. He didn't seem surprised in the slightest.

I barely had time to think before he whispered, "I know," and gently lifted my chin, pressing his lips to mine.

Once again, as soon as Fang's lips met mine, my mind short-circuited. All I could feel was the pleasure that I felt at having him kiss me again. His lips were warm, incredibly so, and so, so soft. The kiss lasted for what felt like ages, and I had to keep reminding myself to breathe.

I was also struck by how different this was from the last kiss. Fang had been somewhat hesitant when he first kissed me. Now, he was gentle, but confidant.

I set these thoughts aside and concentrated on the moment. His lips, warm and soft on mine. His hand, cupped soothingly around the base of my neck. His other hand, on my cheek. His body, pressed rock hard against mine. All these things contributed to make this kiss so good, I never wanted it to end.

When we finally pulled apart, we were both breathing heavily. His eyes searched mine, to see if he had crossed some unknown line.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Know what?" he said, still staring into my eyes.

"That I love you."

He chuckled, as only Fang can chuckle. "Well, for one, you told me," he began.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Besides that."

He continued as if I hadn't interrupted him. "And the fact that you started this whole thing when you kissed me on the beach that one day." I flushed, remembering. "And, because you don't run away screaming every time I kiss you." He leaned in once more, and briefly pressed his lips to mine, again, as if to prove his point.

My face flushed again and I didn't know what to say; everything that I could think of ended in embarrassment. Oh, well. At least Jeb wasn't speaking to me anymore through my thoughts, so I didn't have to worry about an eavesdropper in awkward moments. "Ella asked me if you were my boyfriend. At the time, I told her 'no.' I guess I'll have to change that statement, now won't I?"

"Yeah, you probably should." Fang said, and laughed. His eyes shone again as he looked down at me. I smiled back, then realized something.

Fang had never actually told me that he loved me. Sure, he'd kissed me, three times, and those three kisses had been very passionate, especially for Fang, but I wanted to hear it. Call me weird, but I like hearing things, just to make sure.

"So, if I'm your girlfriend," I began slyly. "Does that mean that _you_ love _me_?"

Fang looked at me incredulously for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess so." He said smugly.

"Then say it," I challenged. I saw a look on Fang's face that said clearly, 'I am not even going to try and figure out what she's up to.'

He looked down at me a moment more before saying simply, "Max, I love you."

I snuggled up against his hard shoulder again, secretly pleased that my plan had worked. But, in reality, it felt good to have someone say it in that way, and actually mean it.

"I love you, too, Fang." I murmured.

He held me tighter for a moment, then loosened his hold. I looked up at him, thinking he was going to say something. But he didn't. He just put his lips on mine once more, for the fourth time, ever. I hoped I would lose count soon.

When we broke apart, what seemed like ages later, I noticed the campfire where the rest of the flock was. How long had we been gone? I wondered. What if they were in trouble, and I was here, once again having 'fun', while they were tied up and captured? I relaxed a bit when I remembered that we probably would have heard the shouts and sounds of battle from here. But we still needed to get back.

I leaned back to look at Fang. "We should probably get back. We don't the kids to worry."

"Why would they worry? I'm here, aren't I?" he smirked, and then let go of me anyways.

I resisted the urge to smack him (for his comment, of course) and rolled my eyes instead.

Fang put his arm around my waist as we headed to the front of the cave to take off. "We don't need to tell the kids about our little decision, yet, do we?" Fang asked.

I shook my head. "No need to worry them." And we took off into the night, together.

I watched Fang fly with admiration, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to see that look of smugness on his face again. He saw me looking, however, and he grinned. He grabbed my hand, gave it a quick squeeze, and then let it go as we entered the cavern. The flock watched us as we scrambled in, spraying rocks and dust everywhere.

"You guys were gone forever! And weren't you going to get us some food?" Nudge looked hopefully at my jacket, perhaps to see if I was hiding hamburgers in it or something.

Oh, crap. How were we going to explain this one? I looked to Fang, and he shrugged, then said, "We came back because there wasn't any good wildlife out here to catch. We were just letting you know that we had to go to the nearest town to get some food. Max didn't want you guys to worry, so we came back to tell you."

The flock seemed satisfied with this, and Fang and I jumped once more into space, headed for the nearest city, and hopefully the nearest 7-eleven that we could find.


End file.
